looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
El Dia de los Pussygatos
|series = The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries |season = 3 |episode # = 25a |date = November 1, 1997http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/15518-El-Dia-de-los-Pussygatos |written by = Sam Peterson |directed by = Karl Toerge |previous = Fair's Fair |next = 3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor }} El Dia de los Pussygatos is the first segment of the 25th episode of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. Plot In Mohaka, Mexico, Granny takes her pets to the annual Day of the Dead celebration. Granny finds it fascinating, but Sylvester finds it terrifying. The event organizer tells Granny that the mayor, Abel Valenzuela, has gone missing. He received a random note offering one million pesos for the mayor. Hector sniffs the note and tracks down a magazine called "Parade Weekly." Meanwhile, Sylvester tries to catch Tweety, but is smashed against the window shield of Granny's car. Tweety turns on the wiper, flinging the cat onto the lawn. Tweety teases Sylvester by saying that if he eats him, his spirit will come back to haunt him. Sylvester tries to catch Tweety again and collapses. Granny takes Tweety and Hector to Oaxaca Cementerio. Meanwhile, Sylvester is frightened by a person wearing a skeleton costume and runs into the cemetery, where he gets his head stuck in a pot. The cat runs into Hector, who licks the cat clean of food. Granny finds that someone left their food and drinks lying around, then finds a lunchbox with the tag "Abel Valenzuela." Sylvester tries to trap Tweety, but ends up eating his ultra-spicy burrito instead. Granny arrives at the Tumba Caverns, where she says that somebody will have to find a skeleton. Sylvester runs into the caverns, runs into a picture of a skull, and collapses. He dreams about being in the surreal "Cartoon Hades." First, he is traveling on a green pepper, then his mouth opens to let a lot of hot sauce spill out with a smaller Sylvester riding on a smaller green pepper. He continues to sail down the stream of hot sauce, now levitating in mid-air, before falling in and being called a "red-nosed freak o' nature" by two red Sylvesters. Sylvester then gradually grows fatter before exploding. The band from earlier begins to play. Speedy Gonzales rides up the stream into Sylvester's mouth. Steam comes out of the cat's ears. He spits out several Tweety souls. A giant Tweety towers above him. Sylvester then wakes up from the dream and makes a run for it. Granny looks at the ransom note, wondering why a skeleton would need pesos, when Sylvester runs into Tweety's cage. He envisions Tweety as a skeleton and runs away. Sylvester runs into a person in a skeleton costume, then is chased until they crash into a pile of trash cans. Granny unzips the costume to reveal that it was the mayor. Granny arrests the event organizer. There are two running gags throughout the cartoon: *A laugh track playing after every single one of Tweety's lines. *A band arriving every time the mayor's name, Abel Valenzuela, is mentioned. Cameos *Cool Cat (masks and on parade float) *Merlin the Magic Mouse (on parade float) *Chimp & Zee (on parade float) (The monkey's tail is incorrectly colored brown, when it should be blue) *Speedy Gonzales (in Sylvester's dream sequence) Gallery 51YTZJQTMCL._AA163.png|Cameos by Cool Cat, Merlin the Magic Mouse and Chimp & Zee. References Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Episodes Category:1997 Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Season 3 Episodes